In a ladylike manner
by Marjorie Nescio
Summary: After she had a musical dream the baroness draws her sword.


In a lady-like manner

Baroness Schraeder had believed her first day at Georg's mansion to be a success, but in her sleep she grasped things that she had missed when she'd been awake.

Lovely, witty, charming, elegant, the perfect hostess. The fact that Georg the taciturn had spoken like that, was even more flattering that the compliment itself.

Still, she woke up in the middle of the night after Max, dressed in a monk's habit made of drapes and carrying several musical instruments had sung: ´Have you made up Georg's mind yet?´

When Georg had told her that she'd brought meaning back into his life, she had thought that the only reason why he hadn't proposed to her on the spot, was that he'd first wanted his children to meet her. Sitting up in her bed she started to doubt her judgement. After all: safe that sentimental moment in the drawing room when Georg had been surrounded by his singing offspring, he'd treated his children as if they were his crew. Why would a captain care for the opinion of his sailors?

The baroness gracefully got out of bed, put on a kimono and started to pace the room. There had been something in her dream... something... Max had had the same moustache as their idiotic countryman who now ruled Germany. Dear Georg, imposing so strongly against the Nazi threat... But no, that wasn't it. It _did_ have to do with Max though... After walking from the window to the dressing room door and back she found it: habit! Maria!

From a remark Georg had once made she'd concluded that governesses couldn't stand his children for a very long time. The novice was much liked by them though. And Georg seemed to appreciate her too: rather than enjoying the lovely tableau of herself, little Gretl and a bunch of edelweiss, he'd hurried into the hall to address Maria.

Soaking Maria in her ugly dress. The young woman had a fine figure and good posture. At first she'd thought her face to be ordinary, but she'd changed her mind: Maria had beautiful eyes and her features were oddly attractive. She radiated both confidence and vulnerability without being mannered.

Maria probably didn't even realise that her expression changed when she looked at her boss. And did Georg merely think that he'd finally found himself a good nanny?

Would Maria prove to be a rival? Would she have to cross swords with an almost-nun?

The baroness sat down at her dressing-table. She knew her strengths. She was beautiful, intelligent, rich, an aristocrat. She got what she wanted and she happened to fancy Georg von Trapp. She was very fond of him. He was attractive, wealthy, every inch the gentleman. His only fault was having offspring for _there_ lay her weakness: she couldn't handle children. And he had _seven_ of them! Thank goodness they were all of an age to be sent to boarding-school. During the summer holidays, when Georg and she would naturally escape the smouldering streets of Vienna, the children would have to spend some weeks at their parental home, but she'd already planned their darling 'uncle' Max to drop by just then. In exchange for having board and lodging he could entertain the young Von Trapps, so _she_ could retreat with Georg.

But for that vision to became _real_ a problem named Maria needed to be solved.

It didn't take baroness Schraeder long to conclude that the key to victory was to conquer the children after all. True to her nature she didn't plan to teach them songs or take them out in a rowing-boat. Kissing away galls wasn't on her list of favourite things either. No, she would focus on the eldest two: Liesl and Friedrich. The girl was sixteen, going on seventeen. Surely she wouldn't want to spend time with her little brother and sisters any more than she liked to walk around in a dress made of _drapes_. As for the boy: he admired his father, no doubt he longed to be a _man_.

She would treat them as adults.

OoOoOoO

´Liesl?´

´Yes Brigitta?´

´Why didn't you join us for a picnic?´

´Oh well...´

´We missed you.´

´The baroness asked me to show her the gardens you see.´

´She's just trying to make you like her.´

´But I _do_.´

´Liesl!´

´Don't Liesl me Brigitta. I am your elder sister! The baroness is truly kind when you get to know her. She told me about her childhood and about her first ball.´

OoOoOoO

´What dance is that fraulein Maria?´

Maria looked into the ball room.

´It's the Ländler, an Austrian folk dance.´

´Friedrich will step on her toes, make a bet?´

´He's doing quite well Kurt.´

´I told him _you_ were taking us for a long walk. I don't understand why he would want _her_ to teach him how to _dance_ instead. ´

OoOoOoO

´Good evening Maria. I hope I didn't startle you? I just _had_ to go for a stroll. It is still warm isn't it?´

´Yes it is baroness.´

´The lake is lovely in the moonlight... You seem a little distracted Maria. Is something wrong?´

´No baroness. I'm fine.´

´If I may, I admire the way you handle the children Maria. And you have such a lovely singing voice too. It's as if you're good at everything you do.´

´Oh well. I'm afraid I won't make a very good nun.´

´I honestly can't imagine that.´

´Life in a nunnery is so _quiet_ baroness. I think I'll find it difficult to readjust.´

´Surely you can follow your heart's desire and be a nun without having to retreat to a nunnery?´

´What do you mean baroness?´

´You are a good teacher Maria. You could be a nun _and_ teach. That way many children will benefit from your God sent gifts instead of just _seven_. And a school is always a lively place.´

´That's... that's right. It would be a wonderful solution! I will write the Reverend Mother about it.´

´You do that. After all there will be a day when those darling Von Trapps won't need a governess any more Maria...´

...

...

Author's note: Do you like to read about Elsa? I have written a Sound of Music/Inglorious Basterds crossover called ´When strangers meet´ featuring the baroness.


End file.
